Nightfall:Government Superhero
AM Arbi: June 15th 10:20 AM, Downtown Los Angeles Yuri: He opens his eyes and immediately sits up to start coughing hard. After a moment he spits on the ground, some of his saliva has some strange black substance in it. Fuck that tastes gross... He uses a nearby large trashcan to stand up and look around, it looks like he's in some dark alleyway. He leans back against the wall and waits awhile before walking around as he feels a little groggy. While he waits to feel better he calls out his name again. Belxephon... AM Omniance: Belxephon: The turkey calls and I answer? Again...? He sounds annoyed. You already have your stuffing... AM Arbi: Yuri: He almost glares at him while he talks. There was no one else around when you ripped open his body... Why couldn't you find his demon?... AM Omniance: Belxephon: He tilts his head at Yuri. Fled from him who had power to rival a Prince, to find him again with power to rival much less. He smiles, then pauses, looking confused or worried. AM Arbi: Yuri: ...To find him again with less power. He notices Belxephon's confused expression, it causes him to get angry again. Lucas?! The shadows around him seem to grow stronger as he walks up to Belxephon and grabs him by the shirt, raising him off the ground. You better be fucking with me... AM Omniance: Belxephon: He looks at Yuri strangely, like he's not even paying attention to him. ...I might be dead... He suddenly vanishes. AM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly looks around when he vanishes from grasp. What... Belxephon! He doesn't sound worried, more mad that he just disappeared like that. He waits to see if he shows up again. AM Omniance: Belxephon: After a moment he appears, glaring at Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at him. Stop talking in riddles. What's going on?! AM Omniance: Belxephon: I am dying. He pauses. ...Something is killing me... Bones and teeth... I can't see what I'm seeing... Bones and teeth... Hats and leather... Smells like... Fire... He looks unsure of what's happening as he thinks. He suddenly looks to Yuri. ...How did he get in? We don't know... But he is killing me... AM Arbi: Yuri: He's killing your other half... AM Omniance: Belxephon: We are too much stuffing for one turkey... AM Arbi: Yuri: I need to go back home and check on him... He turns and leaves towards the street. Just as he's about to walk out onto the sidewalk he sees the ground light up, causing him to stop on instinct and back away. No... not now. He watches as the shadows covering the sidewalk and road are pushed back as the morning sun shines down on LA. He looks up seeing there aren't many clouds left in the sky. AM Omniance: Meanwhile... Odie: He's sitting behind his desk. Ahead of him is another officer, sitting at his desk watching a small portable T.V. Odie can't see it very well, but the sound is loud enough to hear. Reporter: Information is still pouring in about the explosion that rocked the Great Hope Park earlier this morning at approximately nine-thirty. Many residents claim that the explosion was set by the now infamous twenty-two year old mass-murder, Yuri Vera. So far as we know at least one young man has been caught in the blast, and many eye-witnesses claim that Vera himself was likely killed trying to set it. We now go to our on-the-scene reporter Malinda Garcia for more. Malinda: Thank you Tiffany I'm here live at the scene- Hernandez: She slams bunch of junk wrapped in plastic bags on his desk. From murder to terrorist. That kid's on a roll. She looks from the T.V. to Odie. Odie: He looks up at her, but doesn't say anything. Hernandez: I need you to go down into evidence and pull all of this shit where it belongs. Odie: He just nods slowly. Hernandez: She turns and walks away. Odie: He grabs all of the junk, heads down to evidence and drops it off, then immediately goes out a side door on the way back and calls Ricky and Lucas' place. AM Arbi: The phone rings a couple of times before it sounds like someone picks up. It's Ricky's voice. We're not home right now, leave a message and we'll get back to you. The answering machine beeps. AM Omniance: Odie: He looks a little worried and hangs up, going back inside as he redials. He heads up to the main office. Passing by the guy at the desk in front of him. I'm making a donut run, you want anything? Officer: He looks up from his portable T.V. Yeah, get me a few donut sticks and a coffee, will ya? Odie: He waves as he heads for the side door that leads to the parking lot, waiting for someone to pick up. AM Arbi: A blue rental car drives up and parks across the lot, Odie can see Ricky step out of the car and quickly run across the parking lot towards the front entrance of the police station. AM Omniance: Odie: Ricky?! He turns and runs after him. AM | Edited 6:20:52 AM Arbi: Ricky: He lets go of the door handle and turn towards him. Odie! He runs back into the parking lot towards him. When they reach each other Odie can tell Ricky looks worried and a little scared, which is odd for him. AM Omniance: Odie: I was just calling you, what the hell is going on? I saw on the news that Yuri might've been caught in some explosion! He looks at some old lady eyeing them as she walks towards the front of the station, so he pulls Ricky off to the side nearer to the parking lot and around the corner. AM Arbi: Ricky: Odie, please don't tell me he died... He looks even more worried now. AM Omniance: Odie: ...They just said he may have been caught in the blast... Umm... I was calling you to see if you knew anything... He looks worried now too. AM Arbi: Ricky: He shakes his head. Vera, he's gone. I woke up and there was black paint all over the blankets around him. When I tried to wake him up something grabbed him... Fuck, he's gone. I don't know what to do. AM Omniance: Odie: Black paint? He thinks for a moment. Did it smell, like a chemical smell? AM Arbi: Ricky: He nods. It smells like gasoline, the whole apartment smells like it. AM Omniance: Odie: Nemo. He looks to Ricky. Nemo must've taken him. AM Arbi: Ricky: He takes a step back and goes quiet, his eyes look like he's about lost all hope. AM Omniance: Odie: He thinks for a moment. If it was Nemo that did it, that might mean Yuri is still alive. He sighs. But where? He goes silent for a moment. I don't know what to do. Where did that thing drag Lucas off to? AM Arbi: Ricky: I haven't been able to sense Vera, not even a small part of him. I don't think he's even in Los Angeles anymore... AM Omniance: Odie: We need to find Yuri. He pulls out his keys and heads for his car. AM Arbi: Ricky: He follows him. Do you know where he is? AM Omniance: Odie: The news said he was spotted at the Great Hope Park in downtown, we'll start there. He gets into his car and starts it up, waiting for Ricky to get in before backing out of his spot and driving out onto the street. It said he was caught in a "Chemical Explosion" I'm guessing Nemo had something to do with that too. AM Omniance: About ten minutes later Odie and Ricky are driving through downtown. They've circled the park a few times, Odie has a police scanner running, but it doesn't sound like they've found Yuri. Odie: He must've fled the scene, which means he could be anywhere. He looks up at the sky. Sun is out, if he's still Yuri he'll be hiding in an alleyway. He turns away from the park and drives down one of the side streets. ...This thing that dragged off Lucas, what was it like? AM Arbi: Ricky: It was a huge white hand, big enough to wrap around Vera's whole body... AM Omniance: Odie: ...Means it was probably a demon. He turns down a side street, one of the darker ones, looking around. After a moment he speeds up and heads back out onto the next road. He lets out a quiet sigh. Should've bought Yuri a damn cell phone... He looks around. AM | Edited 7:05:57 AM Arbi: Ricky: He keeps looking out his window to see if he spots Yuri anywhere. Do you think Nemo lured him out here? AM Omniance: Odie: If Yuri was still at the park the police would've arrested him. It'd be all over the news, but the scanner isn't saying anything. So Yuri either fled from Nemo after that explosion, or... Well... Let's just hope Yuri fled. He drives around for another twenty minutes, driving down a back alleyway. As he does something catches his eye, a young man in hooded white and gold attire. It's the kung-fu kid. Kit is running atop one of the walls, stopping and looking around, almost like he's trying to sense something. He's about twenty yards ahead of them up the alley. ...He must be looking for Yuri. He slows down the car so that Kit doesn't see them. AM Arbi: Ricky: Odie, I'm really not in the mood for one of your jokes. Keep driving.... AM | Edited 7:16:18 AM Omniance: Odie: It's not a joke. This guy is like... A demon hunter or something. He keeps his eyes on Kit, knowing that he's really slippery from passed experience. Some superhuman cooked up in a government lab that hunts down supernaturals, at least that's my theory... Murdoc called and told me he was looking for the twins... He must be on Yuri's trail, that means we're close. AM Arbi: Ricky: He looks out the window and watches Kit to see if he does anything strange. You're making it sound like he's a super hero... AM Omniance: Odie: He's as close to one I've ever seen. He's like... Batman or something. No one knows who he actually is, always keeps his face hidden somehow... Kit suddenly leaps from the wall he was walking atop of, all the way across the alley and lands on a fire escape, pulling himself up and quickly running halfway up the building before jumping to a widow ledge, running across it, and then leaping to the rooftop of a two-story building next to it. He doesn't hesitate or even look like he's struggling to balance. Odie speeds up to keep pace with him as Kit seems to be on the move, like he's sensing where Yuri is somehow. AM Arbi: Ricky: The guy's into parkour but that's not gonna help him win a fight. I think we can take him on if he tries hurting Yuri... AM Omniance: Odie: He's really fucking strong. Maybe not as strong as you, but he knows umm... Well I'm not sure. It's not actually Kung Fu, but it's a martial art of some kind. AM | Edited 7:30:57 AM Arbi: Ricky: He's speeding up. He looks up ahead, seeing a dark alleyway in between two large apartment buildings. Yuri's gotta be in there... AM Omniance: Odie: He shifts gears and hits the gas, not caring if Kit sees them anymore. He speeds passed Kit as he races towards the alleyway. After a moment something clangs onto the top of the car and he looks up momentarily before looking back to the alley. Damn it, that's gotta be him. He rolls down his window. You better not fuck up my paint job! As they reach the alleyway Odie slams on the breaks, launching Kit forwards. Kit: He hits the cement and rolls to his feet effortlessly, looking around for Yuri. Odie: He grabs his shotgun from the center divider and gets out of the car. Yuri?! You here!? Kit: He continues looking around, standing still, facing away from Ricky and Odie. AM Arbi: Ricky: He walks up beside Odie and looks towards the hooded man. It's two against one... Get out of here, Kid. AM Omniance: Kit: He turns his head slightly when Ricky says "kid". Odie: He aims the shotgun at Kit. What do you want with Yuri? Kit: Justice. A wave of golden light radiates outwards from him softly, flowing over the ground in a ring that quickly expands. As it encompasses the alleyway and passes beneath Ricky and Odie. As it does Ricky's demonic arm begins to ache and feel tired, weaker. AM Arbi: Yuri: The wave of light causes his invisibility to only make him transparent, he looks down at his hands and realizes Kit can see him. Shit. He turns and runs. Ricky: Yuri! He runs after Kit to try and stop him. AM | Edited 7:51:36 AM Omniance: Kit: He immediately bolts for Yuri with a sprinting speed that would rival an Olympic athlete. Odie: God damn it. He lowers his shotgun and runs after them, the alleyway making it impossible to be sure if he can hit Kit without hitting Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: Black chains start flying out of the walls behind him, going across the alley and sticking into the opposite end. He looks back while he's running to see if they stopped him. AM Omniance: Kit: He effortlessly ducks, rolls, or sidesteps each chain, then jumps over the last one, runs along the wall and leaps off of it, tackling Yuri to the ground and pinning him there. You have caused enough death, demon. AM Arbi: Ricky: He uses his torch ability to break through every chain in his path before seeing Kit pin Yuri down to the ground. He stops and holds his hand out. Wait!! Don't hurt him... Please... His tone of voice sounds desperate and scared. AM Omniance: Kit: You get in my way, and you too will be judged. Odie: Stop! Please! Kit: He's looking down at Yuri, and Yuri can see his expression is stern, almost anger. You are all profaned. He grabs the sides of Yuri's head in an iron grip. AM Arbi: Ricky: He takes a step forward. Wait! Wait!! They're connected! If you kill him it'll kill his brother too!... AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks up at Kit, too scared to even do anything since he knows Belxephon even feared him a little. AM Omniance: Kit: Then they burn together. Yuri's head starts to heat up. Odie: That's not how it works, if one of them dies, the other becomes possessed, by a demon even you can't stop! Kit: Yuri's head continues to heat up, there's a little hesitation in his voice. He's already been possessed, several times. AM Arbi: Ricky: His brother isn't a bad person! You can't judge him because of what Yuri did!! AM Omniance: Kit: Yuri's head continues to heat up, but then it suddenly stops. He's the one that wears the cross. He keeps staring into Yuri's eyes. AM Arbi: Ricky: Yes! He's held onto that cross since even after the demon was forced into them... He's not a bad person, please don't kill him... AM Omniance: Kit: But this one is. He hasn't let go of Yuri's head. AM Arbi: Yuri: He keeps looking into Kit's eyes as he talks, unable to turn to look towards the others. Nemo said he was going to kill Lucas tonight... I panicked and killed him before he could take my brother's soul. He closes his eyes. I'm sorry, Ricky... I fucked everything up. I thought I could kill the demon inside him too but it wasn't there anymore. Ricky: Yuri, it took him away... we need to find him, where did he take him?! AM Omniance: Kit: He keeps staring into Yuri's eyes, after a moment he gets off of him. Nemo caused this? Odie: That's what we think... Wait you killed him? He looks from Kit to Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: He sits up and looks towards Odie. I had to... I didn't know what else to do. He was planning on killing all of you... AM Omniance: Odie: But... The demon wasn't inside him... He looks at Ricky. And you think it that's what took Lucas? AM Arbi: Ricky: It was skeletal, just like his demon... He looks back at Yuri. Where did he take him, Yuri? AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down for a moment, unsure of where he took Lucas. Tartarus is the only place I can think of... He looks back up at them. AM Omniance: Odie: Then we have to find a way to get there. AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up, still a little intimidated of Kit standing nearby. We can't go back the normal way. The first floor is still being guarded by Emir... AM Omniance: Odie: There has to be a way. I'm gonna call my brother. He pulls out his cellphone. Kit: After a moment of looking around at them he speaks. I may know a path. AM Arbi: Ricky: ...Really? He isn't sure how a government made superhero has this information. Yuri: A flashback of the Womb and Alexe walking into an angel room plays through his head. Yeah, I remember seeing your friend there a few years ago. The redhead. AM Omniance: Kit: He's still silently wondering if he should be helping these people. Drive me to Our Lady of Angels Cathedral. AM Omniance: About twenty minutes later the four of them are standing in a large mausoleum located beneath the cathedral itself. Unlike one would think, it's well light and fairly modern looking. Odie: He's looking around as Kit walks ahead of them, leading them between the graves. You can travel to Tartarus from a church? Kit: He stays silent for a moment. There are holy places that allow travel to other worlds. This cathedral was built atop one of them. AM | Edited 8:55:14 AM Arbi: Yuri: He feels really uneasy being this close to a church, even if it's just underneath it. He stays quiet while he follows Kit. Ricky: He looks around the mausoleum, having expected it to look a lot more dark and creepy. We haven't been to Tartarus in a long time... AM Omniance: Kit: A lot of it has changed. He leads them down a long aisle to a bare wall. It looks like simple stone, and doesn't match the rest of the building. Upon it are words etched in latin. Kit places his hand upon the wall and begins to speak in latin, almost a kind of chant. The stone wall lights up, dividing into sections of light that all suddenly race passed them and form into the floor in a perfect square. Kit turns and looks at the floor, it glitters like gold, with light dancing around it. AM Arbi: Yuri: ...That's pretty badass. AM Omniance: Odie: Reminds me of something. Kit: Without saying anything else he walks over the platform and vanishes into the light. AM Arbi: Ricky: He follows Kit and vanishes as he walks over the platform. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Odie after. AM Omniance: Odie: Always something new and crazy when I'm around you guys. He looks at Yuri. Let's go find Lucas. AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to the platform but stops right in front of it. Odie? AM Omniance: Odie: Yeah? He walks up next to Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: If something happens to me... if Belxephon gets full control of me... He keeps looking down into the light. I want you to... AM Omniance: Odie: He looks at Yuri. That's not gonna happen man. We'll come out of this alright. He puts his hand on Yuri's shoulder. Lucas is tough. We'll get down there, and he'll probably be mad at us for taking so long. AM Arbi: Yuri: You're right, we've done this before. We'll come out of this alright. He takes a deep breath and nods. We're coming to save you, Lucas... AM Omniance: Odie: Yeah, we're not really treading new ground here. He smiles a little. Let's go. He lets go of Yuri and walks into the light. AM Arbi: Yuri: He's about to step forward into the light but stops when he hears something, like small wheels moving over the ground behind him. The voice that follows causes him to widen his eyes. Stacy Lee: Hey, Stud. She smirks when he turns to look at her. All the shadows in the mausoleum behind her are bending towards her wheelchair, giving it an almost throne-like appearance. Long time no see.